House Of anubis season 4
by houseofanubisKTFan
Summary: It is a new term at House of Anubis and a new mystery join the sibuna's to uncover another mystery about the xliere of life Ceremony. People get hurt, betrayals are made, make ups and break up's happen. (This season 4 follows on from season 3 like touchstone of Ra didn't happen.) Please comment this is my first story! (NOTE: i do NOT own House of Anubis) Rated K-T
1. Introduction Prologue

**Introduction **

**First of all I would like to say I do not own House of Anubis only the plot.**

**Hey, this is my first attempt of writing a House of Anubis story please comment on what you would like to happen in the next chapter and please tell me how I could improve on my stories plus I will update often. Also please comment who you would like to come back and give me ideas for the next chapter. **

**Prologue **

**It is a new term at House of Anubis and a new mystery join the sibuna's to uncover another mystery about the xliere of life Ceremony. People get hurt, betrayals are made, make ups and break up's happen. (This season 4 follows on from season 3 like touchstone of Ra didn't happen.)**

**Charters**

**KT Rush,**** Eddie Miller, Fabian Rutter, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Amber Millington, Mara Jaffray, Joy Mercer, Willow Jenks, Jerome Clarke, Victor Rodenmaar, Trudy Rehman, Mr. Eric Sweet, Rufus Zeno, Jason Winkler, Caroline Denby, Robert Frobisher-Smythe.**

**(Also Old and New characters might join)**

**Sneak peek**

"**Hey yakka" shouts Eddie Patricia says "hey Eddie I missed you so much. Eddie, Patricia, joy and Jerome walks into the house. KT, willow and Mara run downstairs "hello "they all say hey willow hey KT hey Mara" says joy everyone hugs each other. Victor is in his office and talks to corbiair "the bratz have returned we don't need them to know what we are doing this term" There is a knock on the door "I wonder who that can be" says KT.**

"**Yes don't worry, Mrs. Denby the girl has returned I know I know yes I understand okay bye!" Victor puts phone down and goes upstairs.**

"**Guess what you guys joy showed me an image of a man in a black hoodie holding a pot with hieroglyphics on and she said I should tell you" said KT.**

**Meanwhile at the gate house Alfie goes upstairs and hides behind a cupboard "look im sorry the plan did not work" says Mrs. Denby "well we have to get everything for the ceremony.**

**Fabian pulls out a pile of books of the small bookshelf and starts skimming the pages he stares down at the page with a worried face, "so they want you to make the xliere of life ceremony.**

**This is a factfile of willow it has a picture of her and some personal information.**

" **yes but what if she doesn't come I grab her straight after school and pull her all the way to the gate house" Mrs. denby says sarcastically " good idea" says victor " look I was being sarcastic of course we couldn't drag her" says Mrs. Denby". **

**Where is Patricia and alfie gone" says Eddie "they have been kidnapped it is too late they are already captured" **

"**one more do it now" says victor " and we mean now" says Mr. sweet the man hold her extremely tight she screams in pain and drinks down the drink and the man releases her.**

**I wonder what will happen Next stay Tuned for the First Chapter! **

**P.s please comment **

**HouseofanubisKTFan **


	2. Chapter 1- House of Greetings

**Chapter 1- house of Greetings**

**Here is my first chapter:**

**HouseofanubisKTFan **

**Everyone turns up outside Anubis House Alfie Sprints past Jerome and Joy into the House shouting "Trudy" .Then Jerome says to joy "well he's obviously excited about something". "Knowing Alfie it is ****probably some sort of food" replies Joy. ****Eddie clambers out of the taxi with his suitcases. Patricia helps him take off his bags. "Hey yakka" Eddie shouts, Patricia turns around and looks at Eddie "Eddie I missed you so much" Patricia exclaims. They both run to joy and Jerome while holding hands. All of them walk into the house. KT, Willow and Mara are on the stairs landing as soon as they see them they sprint downstairs like a cheetah. "Hello" they all shout in happiness. "Hi" says joy they all hugs each other KT and Eddie have a really long hug and Patricia get's jealous. At that moment Fabian walks out of his room "Hey Eddie just been unpacking" says Fabian and Eddie and Fabian hug each other. Alfie Runs out of the Kitchen with four cookies in his hand "guess what Trudy's been baking cookies" everyone goes into the living room apart from the sibuna's. (Which make in case you didn't know KT, Eddie, Patricia, Fabian, and Alfie) they all put their hand to their face and say sibuna. Victor looks down from his office and bellows at them "What are you doing" all of them quickly pretend to do something else like itch their eyes. And then walks into the living room. Victor is in his office speaking to his bird.(corbiair) "The bratz have returned we don't want them to find out what were are doing this term" says victor. While looking at his diary. **

**-In the Living Room-**

"**How did your date go Patricia and Eddie" asks Mara "it was good actually Eddie took me to this romantic expensive restaurant in America "says Patricia "which one?" asks KT "you ****probably don't know it KT but it is called Red star tavern chains" Says Eddie "is that the one which is Really expensive" replies KT "yeah it is" says Patricia showing off KT looks at her with jealously. "I wasn't speaking to you Patricia" says KT "anyway then we went back to mine's for a bit" says Eddie "Did you guys kiss" asks Joy "well urr yeah" says Patricia blushing red. KT looks at them with more anger now like she would explode. Luckily at that precise moment Trudy walked in "hello all my lovelies back for a new term" says Trudy in delight, I organized a special welcome back Tea for dinner tonight. "Awww thanks truds" says Joy and then they take it in turns to have a hug with Trudy. "Willow you will be pleased to know there is a spare bed just fitted in so you can stay in Anubis house" says Trudy. Willow immediately runs round the Room and Alfie picks her up really high and kisses her on the cheek. **

**At dinner time the doorbell rang "I wonder who that could be" says KT. Trudy goes to the door "Trudy" shouts a girls voice. As soon as the voice speaks they all run to the door and spies Amber in this Pink dress with pink lipstick on, pink dangling earrings and open pink sandals. Then all of them pile on Amber hugging her. "Please stop your making my dress all crinkled and steps away "so how was fashion school" asks Jerome "it was fashinatting New York is amaze. "So why did you quit" asks Joy "well I missed my you guys and I missed doing sibu… Patricia steps on ambers shoe. "oww Patricia that really hurt" says Amber in pain then she fiddles around with her shoe Patricia pulls a face at Amber – saying you were abouts to give sibuna away. Amber realizes and "says I mean urr my sibu-sib-lings I really did miss my siblings then all sibuna's laugh. The rest of them look weirdly at the sibuna's and then goes to their bedrooms. Part from the sibuna's "sibuna meeting in attic 11pm don't be late" says Eddie and they all walk tiredly to bed. **

**Meanwhile victor's in his office phoning Mrs. Denby "yes don't worry the girl has come back" says victor "good soon we will capture her" replies Mrs. Denby " yes" says victor and puts the phone down. **

**-In the attic-**

**Eddie sits on this old ancient chair "Has anyone got any news?" asks Eddie. KT raises her hand "yes KT"says Eddie taking in charge. Well over the holidays before my grandfather died my grandmother said he told her to tell me I had to return house of Anubis because of a great danger" says KT "well obviously something is going on" says alfie. Amber is painting her toes pink in the attic "what are you doing" asks Patricia "painting my toes nail varnish always keeps you pretty "ewe" says Patricia and accidently knocks a chair over. victor comes out his office looks at the attic door and carefully and quietly walks up "be quiet otherwise victor will come" says fabian "we done this like thousands of times and victor has never catched us part from when we were having that snack in the attic 2yrs ago on the first night and down in the cellar well maybe he has" says amber then they hear the footsteps coming up "hide" shouts KT **

**Did you like chapter 1, comment on what chapter 2 should be about and review please thanks. HouseofanubisKTFan**

**Next time on house of Anubis **

**They all sit down and Eddie touches his pencil and has a vision of someone shouting help in a room with victor and Mrs. Denby outside it with an evil look.**

**Meanwhile in the office "I have news Denby and sweet KT has agreed to come to extra course work "says Victor "good now we need to wait till the right time…" says Mrs. Denby **


	3. Chapter 2-house of Secrets

**Chapter 2 – house of secrets **

**Hope you enjoy, comment **

**houseofanubisKTFan **

**Previously on house of Anubis **

**Eddie clambers out of the taxi with his suitcases. Patricia helps him take off his bags. "Hey yakka" Eddie shouts, Patricia turns around and looks at Eddie "Eddie I missed you so much" Patricia exclaims. They both run to joy and Jerome while holding hands. All of them walk into the house.**

**KT and Eddie have a really long hug and Patricia get's jealous. At that moment Fabian walks out of his room "Hey Eddie just been unpacking" says Fabian and Eddie and Fabian hug each other**

"**The bratz have returned we don't want them to find out what were doing this term" says victor. While looking at his diary. **

"**How did your date go Patricia and Eddie" asks Mara "it was good actually Eddie took me to this romantic expensive restaurant in America "says Patricia "which one?" asks KT "you ****probably don't know it KT but it is called Red star tavern chains" Says Eddie "is that the one which is Really expensive" replies KT "yeah it is" says Patricia showing off KT looks at her with jealously**

**Willow you will be pleased to know there is a spare bed just fitted in so you can stay in Anubis house" says Trudy. Willow immediately runs round the Room and Alfie picks her up really high and kisses her on the cheek. **

**At dinner time the doorbell rang "I wonder who that could be" says KT. Trudy goes to the door "Trudy" shouts a girls voice. As soon as the voice speaks they all run to the door and spies Amber in this Pink dress with pink lipstick on, pink dangling earrings and open pink sandals. **

**Meanwhile victor's in his office phoning Mrs. Denby "yes don't worry the girl has come back" says victor "good soon we will capture her" replies Mrs. Denby " yes" says victor and puts the phone down. **

**we done this like thousands of times and victor has never catched us part from when we were having that snack in the attic 2yrs ago on the first night and down in the cellar well maybe he has" says amber then they hear the footsteps coming up "hide" shouts KT.**

**Today **

**Then they hear the footsteps coming up "hide" shouts KT. Victor is slowly walking up the stairs the sibuna's hide behind a old dusty wardrobe and other things victor comes up "whoever is here show yourself" bellows victor he stares around the room no one moves he looks behind a chair then looks behind the wardrobe Amber is hiding in there. Then phone goes off in his office he runs down. They all come out of there hiding place amber takes a an old t shirt out of the wardrobe "whoever this is does not have a good sense of style" says amber and chucks it on the floor in disgust they laugh "quickly we need to go talk more about this is the morning" says KT. "sibuna" they all say while putting their hand to their face. **

**-At breakfast-**

**Everyone is sitting at the table exchanging holiday stories while eating cereals and toast alfie puts a big dollop of peanut butter into his cereals and jam then he feeds some to willow. Willow goes mad and kisses him on the cheek then they wonder over to school. **

**-School-**

**They walk into class and without looking says "good morning Mr. Sweet" but to their amazement Mrs. Denby is sitting at the desk then they all shout Mrs. Denby KT whispers to Eddie " I thought Mrs. denby got took from ammit" says KT "yeah after school we will tell the others" replies Eddie. "stop talking ms rush and Mr. miller. Then Eddie touches his pencil and has a vision about**

**Someone is trapped in a room shouting help with Mrs. Denby and victor grinning and locking the door "are you alright" says Mrs. Denby suspiciously. "Yeah fine than ever" says Eddie "good anyway break time" says Mrs. Denby and walks out with some books.**

**At break the sibuna's talk about Eddie's vision and how Mrs. Denby came back. "so how did she come back" says Patricia "were not sure she got took by ammit in a hurricane sort of thing" says KT "do you think she might have leapt down onto the earth" says alfie stupidly " Alfie that would never happen look let's keep an eye on her" says Eddie then they walk back to class.**

**-After school-**

**Victor walks downstairs "KT can I have a word with you" asks victor "sure" says KT and goes up to victor's office. victor closes the blinds "well I have some bad news your course work is poor this year I think you need extra work with Mrs. Denby" says victor "okay" says KT and leaves and tell's sibuna's "why would you need course work your amazing" said Eddie "awww thanks" said KT then Patricia get's jealous "probley you failed in drama" says Patricia. KT walks into her bedroom and starts crying. **

**-School next day-**

**Joy and Jerome are hanging around near the lockers "joy are we still up for the date tonight at 7pm" asks Jerome "sure I am" says joy she kisses Jerome on the lips and then Mara and willow come in "hey joy and hey.. Jerome" says willow "hi joy hi Jerome" says Mara "were going on a date tonight" says joy whilst holding hands "okay but make sure he doesn't hurt or break your heart then come to me I will deal with you" says Mara "yeah I won't" says Jerome "good" says Mara. Willow and Mara both exit the room then joy and Jerome kiss again.**

**Meanwhile in the office victor, Mrs. Denby and Mr. Sweet are having a meeting "I have news KT has agreed to do coursework with you "says victor to Mrs. Denby "good now we just need to wait till the right time then Bang we get her" says Mrs. Denby. **

**In lessons, "hello class, today we will be learning about Egyptians" says Mrs. Denby. They all groan "why do we have to just learn about Egyptians" says Patricia "shh Patricia, anyway KT can you please go to the gatehouse and pick up the books on my chair upstairs. KT looks at Eddie "Now please" says Mrs. Denby "alright" says KT and walks near the door "I thought the gatehouse was locked" says KT. Amber looks at KT "Mrs. denby I will go" says amber quickly "fine you go" says Mrs. denby in a disappointed, angry voice. Amber goes in the gatehouse victor is waiting behind the upstairs door with a sheet ready to grab someone the upstairs door opens….**

**Did you like it? Please comment**

**HouseofanubisKTFan **

**Next time on house of Anubis **

**At the date "hello joy" says Jerome "hey Jerome" says joy they both sit at the table in the restaurant then a waiter dressed in black and white with a hood that covers half of his face comes up to them. **

**I don't know where I saw him before but I have seen him he's got that mysterious look in his eye" says Jerome**

**Meanwhile at the gate house Alfie goes upstairs and hides behind a cupboard " look im sorry the plan did not work" says Mrs. denby "well we have to get everything for the ceremony"**

" **take a look at this" says joy and joy get's her phone out and shows her the photo of the man in the hoodie "OMG I know him but I don't know where wait what is he holding in his hand it looks like a pot with hieroglyphics on" says KT**

" **I have a plan" shouts alfie he runs upstairs and goes in his bedroom and comes downstairs with a mask and a water gun and squirts victor saying " do not move" victor runs upstairs pointing two fingers at alfie then alfie runs back down into the cellar.**

"**We need to protect KT" says amber **


	4. Chapter 3- House of Arrangements

**Chapter 3 – house of arrangements **

**Hope you enjoy chapter 3, managed to find time to update hope you like it,**

**HouseofanubisKTFan **

**Previously on house of Anubis **

**Then they hear the footsteps coming up "hide" shouts KT. Victor is slowly walking up the stairs the sibuna's hide behind a old dusty wardrobe and other things victor comes up "whoever is here show yourself" bellows victor he stares around the room no one moves he looks behind a chair then looks behind the wardrobe Amber is hiding in there. Then phone goes off in his office he runs down**

**They walk into class and without looking says "good morning Mr. Sweet" but to their amazement Mrs. Denby is sitting at the desk then they all shout Mrs. Denby KT whispers to Eddie " I thought Mrs. denby got took from ammit" says KT**

**Victor walks downstairs "KT can I have a word with you" asks victor "sure" says KT and goes up to victor's office. victor closes the blinds "well I have some bad news your course work is poor this year I think you need extra work with Mrs. Denby" says victor "okay" says KT**

**Joy and Jerome are hanging around near the lockers "joy are we still up for the date tonight at 7pm" asks Jerome "sure I am" says joy she kisses Jerome on the lips**

**Meanwhile in the office victor, Mrs. Denby and Mr. Sweet are having a meeting "I have news KT has agreed to do coursework with you "says victor to Mrs. Denby "good now we just need to wait till the right time then Bang we get her" says Mrs. Denby. **

**Amber goes in the gatehouse victor is waiting behind the upstairs door with a sheet ready to grab someone the upstairs door opens…. **

**Today **

**Amber walks through the door and victor pounces on her madly and grabs her a pulls her aside victor immediately rings up Mr. sweet whilst holding amber " I got KT come now " Mr. sweet puts the phone down and grabs his jacket. Then victor takes of the sheet and to his amazement he sees amber "urr your not…." Says victor "not what" says amber in an angry voice he lets her go she runs out smartening her dress. Victor tries ringing Mr. Sweet his phone goes onto voicemail "im a right old idiot" says victor to him self**

**At the date joy and Jerome sit down and a waiter comes up to them wearing a black and white jacket with a hood covering up most of his face. "Hello what can I get you" he says in a low scary voice. " I swear I have seen you before" says Jerome " yes you might have seen me in here before I work 6 days a week" says the man hurriedly "oh okay" says Joy suspiciously "no I seen you out this restaurant" says Jerome "urr no you haven't" says the man and runs out. "Well that was weird" says Jerome Then another waiter comes up to them "what can I get you" "just a salad please" said Joy "burger and chips and a milkshake with 2 straws" says Jerome. The waiter says "okay" "please excause me for a second" says joy getting up from the table with her phone she goes to the toilet and then outside the waiter in the hoodie is there and joy takes a picture of him and goes to the toilet. She walks back at the table "sorry I went to the toilet" says joy "oh here is our milkshake" then they both sip there milkshake and kisses each other. **

**Meanwhile at the gate house victor is abouts to be very embarrassed alfie quickly creeps into a wardrobe and peaks through it. Mr. Sweet comes in "now we got the girl, now we just need to ingredients. "Urr maybe we don't have anything" says victor with a red face "what do you mean" says Mr. sweet " she kind of escaped" says victor lying "crafty old thing" says Mr. sweet he walks out "soon we will get her" says Mr. sweet and walks out. Victor sighs with relief. Alfie knocks a hanger off "whose there" says victor alfie quickly runs out the cupboard into the secret passage victor looks around. Then rats scatter out a table "Rats" says victor and walks into the tank room. **

**Alfie runs into the Patricia's room "you guys guess what they are doing a ceremony then need a girl and ingredients!" "not another one" says KT "well how are we going to find out about it" says patrica "I have an idea we could go down in the cellar and look in those old books" says fabian "we looked at everyone of them" says patrica "I know but we could have missed one anyone else have any ideas no thought so meet at the cellar tonight at 12" says Eddie **

"**It is ten o clock you have 5 minutes precisely then I want to hear a pin drop" says victor and the boys rush downstairs and run in their bedrooms victor drops the pin and picks it up and goes up in his office joy creeps into KT'S room "KT are you awake" says joy " yeah" says KT getting up and yawning " take a look at this" says joy and joy get's her phone out and shows her the photo of the man in the hoodie "OMG I know him but I don't know where wait what is he holding in his hand it looks like a pot with hieroglyphics on" says KT " oh yeah tell the others" says joy then joy walks out the room. **

**At 12 they all meet in the cellar and fabian does the code and they go through into the chamber here we go everyone search for a ceremony book " ah this is the one about ammit remember" says patrica "oh yes how could we forget" everyone says then fabian sees another little bookshelf next to the chest of draws " help me move the draws Eddie" says fabian they move the heavy draws victor hears the noise and goes downstairs " you guys victor is coming I feel it" says KT " I have a plan" shouts alfie he runs upstairs and goes in his bedroom and comes downstairs with a mask and a water gun and squirts victor saying " do not move" victor runs upstairs pointing two fingers at alfie then alfie runs back down into the cellar. "he is gone" says alfie " what have you done squirted him by any chance" says Eddie " urr no" then Fabian pulls out a pile of books of the small bookshelf and starts skimming the pages he stares down at the page with a worried face**

"**What" says KT Fabian reads out from the book "asks a person related to Frobisher to make the xliere when the xliere is boiled up and drunk the final piece must be placed?" " then what" says patrica someone teared out the pages Fabian replies " oh wait fabian remember last term you ripped out the last few page in every book and threw it away when we were evil " says Patrica " oh no well how on earth can we read it now" says KT " so they want KT for her to make the xliere of life. You threw them out and now we can't read the rest thanks to you two" says Alfie "look stop arguing" says Eddie "we need to protect KT" says Amber **

**Hope you liked it I will update soon probley tomorrow or later today. Please comment, **

**HouseofanubisKTFan**

**Next time on house of Anubis **

"**We need to protect KT" says Eddie "yes follow her everywhere she goes" KT walks in "you guys there you are" exclaims KT**

"**It is done now it is printed" says Fabian "cool look at these papers" says amber and picks one up Mrs. denby walks in says "what are you doing here" and picks up the papers "we were just"**

"**Ah yes you just reminded me KT your extra course work starts tomorrow after school" says Mrs. denby " o.. Kay" says KT "and makes sure your on time "says Mrs. Denby "urr yeah sure" says KT.**


	5. Chapter 4- House of protection

**Chapter 4- house of protection **

**Hey just had time to write another chapter, please comment**

**HouseofanubisKTFan**

**Previously on house of Anubis **

**Amber walks through the door and victor pounces on her madly and grabs her a pulls her aside victor immediately rings up Mr. sweet whilst holding amber " I got KT come now " Mr. sweet puts the phone down and grabs his jacket. Then victor takes of the sheet and to his amazement he sees amber**

**At the date joy and Jerome sit down and a waiter comes up to them wearing a black and white jacket with a hood covering up most of his face. "Hello what can I get you" he says in a low scary voice. " I swear I have seen you before" says Jerome**

**Meanwhile at the gate house victor is abouts to be very embarrassed alfie quickly creeps into a wardrobe and peaks through it. Mr. Sweet comes in "now we got the girl, now we just need to ingredients. "Urr maybe we don't have anything" says victor with a red face "what do you mean" says Mr. sweet " she kind of escaped" says victor lying **

**Alfie runs into the Patricia's room "you guys guess what they are doing a ceremony then need a girl and ingredients!**

**KT are you awake" says joy " yeah" says KT getting up and yawning " take a look at this" says joy and joy get's her phone out and shows her the photo of the man in the hoodie "OMG I know him but I don't know where wait what is he holding in his hand it looks like a pot with hieroglyphics on" says KT**

**then Fabian pulls out a pile of books of the small bookshelf and starts skimming the pages he stares down at the page with a worried face**

**Fabian reads out from the book "asks a person related to Frobisher to make the xliere when the xliere is boiled up and drunk the final piece must be placed?" **

**So they want KT for her to make the xliere of life. You threw them out and now we can't read the rest thanks to you two" says Alfie "look stop arguing" says Eddie "we need to protect KT" says Amber **

**Today **

"**Why do you need to protect me?" says KT "look it says here that a Frobisher must make the xliere says Fabian "oh no" says Patrica "but I don't know how to make the xliere "says KT "you probley do but don't know it" says Alfie. " guess what you guys joy showed me an image of a man in a black hoodie holding a pot with hieroglyphics on and she said I should tell you" said KT "well in the morning we need to find her and ask her about the photo" says alfie and they all go upstairs to bed.**

**At breakfast –**

**The sibuna's are at the table then joy walks in "hey guys" joy says "hey joy can we look at that photo of that man" asks Eddie "sure" says joy and hands phone over "Fabian what does the hieroglyphics say" asks patrica and passes the phone onto fabian. Fabian looks at the phone "I can't read them there too small would you mind joy if I printed a picture of this photo" says Fabian "okay" says joy Fabian puts the phone into his pocket and the others come down " morning guys" says the people at the table "hey!" "Trudy gets the muffins in for seconds" shouts alfie "okay" says Trudy everyone leaves part from alfie he eats the 7 muffins and then walks out.**

**-At school-**

"**we need to protect KT" says Eddie "yes follow her everywhere she goes" KT walks in "you guys there you are" exclaims KT "anyway I was looking for you to tell you that after school I will go to Mr. sweet's office and get the photo printed "were coming with you" everyone shouts "okay then after school meet outside the classroom" says KT they all say sibuna and put hand to their face **

**In class Eddie is looking outside the window and he has a vision of the man in the black hoodie walks past the window and comes into the class room and points at Patricia. Eddie screams "are you alright" says Mrs. Denby suspiciously "yeah sure I am "says Eddie and the sibuna's look at each other then joy looks weirdly at them and they all smile . **

**-After school-**

**Outside the school "what happened Eddie "says alfie "I had a vision that the man in the hoodie came in and pointed a Patricia" says Eddie "that really scares me like the only thing Eddie's visions" said patrica "anyway let's go to Mr. sweet's office" says KT **

"**it is done now it is printed" says Fabian "cool look at these papers" says Amber and picks one up and scrunches it up in her pocket Mrs. denby walks in says "what are you doing here" and picks up the papers "we were just" says Eddie "we were waiting for Mr. sweet to ask about extra course work "ah yes you just reminded me KT your extra course work starts tomorrow after school" says Mrs. denby "o.. Kay" says KT "and makes sure your on time "says Mrs. Denby "urr yeah sure" says KT. **

**Meanwhile in victor's office a parcel comes through the door Trudy picks it up "victor it is for you" says Trudy. Victor runs down and snatches the parcel off Trudy, he runs upstairs in his office he takes it out .It is a glowing orange and yellow bracelet with a star symbol on it. He talks to his bird "finally we have it now the girl and the ingredients" says victor. And strokes corbiair he rings up Mrs. Denby "I got the bracelet" says victor "now the girl" says denby. and puts the phone down victor grins wickedly.**

**Did you like it I shall write the next chapter soon stay tuned. By the way the next chapter is quite an exciting chapter. **

**HouseofanubisKTFan **

**Next time on house of Anubis **

**The sibuna's run out and goes into Alfie's room "what does the paper say amber" asks Eddie. Amber reads out the letter "this is a factfile**

**so KT is not the one needed for the ceremony" says Alfie "looks like it then I suppose but I am still not 100% sure " says fabian**

**Meanwhile in the Mara's room joy and Mara and willow are on her bed "so how did your date go" says Mara**

"**The ixlir ceremony must be done on the special date and time with everything placed says Fabian **

**and calls Mrs. denby "tomorrow we get KT" says Mrs. denby " yes at course work through the middle of it go and a lock her in" says victor**

**I have a cunning plan we pretend to capture them" says victor**

**go with the plan of extra course work but say it is now arranged in the gate house " says Mr. sweet " alright" says Mrs. denby. Victor and Mrs. Denby goes out of Mr. Sweet's office and Mrs. denby goes to class. **


	6. Chapter 5- House of discoveries

**Chapter 5- house of discoveries **

**Hey hope you enjoy chapter 5 please comment. **

**HouseofanubisKTFan**

**Previously on house of Anubis **

"**Why do you need to protect me?" says KT "look it says here that a Frobisher must make the xliere says Fabian "oh no" says Patrica "but I don't know how to make the xliere "says KT "you probley do but don't know it" says Alfie. **

**Guess what you guys joy showed me an image of a man in a black hoodie holding a pot with hieroglyphics on and she said I should tell you" said KT**

"**We need to protect KT" says Eddie "yes follow her everywhere she goes" KT walks in "you guys there you are" exclaims KT "**

"**it is done now it is printed" says Fabian "cool look at these papers" says Amber and picks one up and scrunches it up in her pocket**

"**Ah yes you just reminded me KT your extra course work starts tomorrow after school"**

**.It is a glowing orange and yellow bracelet with a star symbol on it. He talks to his bird "finally we have it now the girl and the ingredients" says victor. And strokes corbiair he rings up Mrs. Denby "I got the bracelet" says victor "now the girl" says denby. and puts the phone down victor grins wickedly.**

**Today **

**The sibuna's run out and goes into Alfie's room "what does the paper say amber" asks Eddie. Amber reads out the paper" 4 students needed for ceremony 1 a very special one" says amber. " so KT is not the one needed for the ceremony" says Alfie "looks like it then I suppose but I am still not 100% sure " says fabian " I suggest we go down in the cellar tonight and look at the other books "but we already checked the books" says patrica " still they might help" says KT .**

**Meanwhile in the Mara's room. Joy and Mara and willow are on her bed "so how did your date go" says Mara "good I suppose although I met this man who was quite weir" says joy "what man "asks willow "I mean I met this lovely man" says joy quickly "ah interesting" says Mara with a suspicious look joy walks out "something's up and we are going to find out what" says Mara "okay" says willow.**

**Later on in the evening the sibuna's go down into the chamber and look at the rest of the books on the bookshelf. "Look this book is about the ceremony and stuff I think" says Amber. Fabian grabs the book and reads it "the ixlir ceremony must be done on the special date and time with everything placed" says Fabian. "Well that doesn't help" says Patricia "well it kind of does because of it tells us a date and time" says Alfie. The cellar door slams and there is footsteps coming, "hide victor is coming" shouts KT. they all hide under the table victor comes down and shines his torch around he walks near the table. And is abouts to look under then a big bang comes from Joy's bedroom and he runs up the sibuna's crawl out and run upstairs into amber's room.**

"**Is it KT they need or someone else" says Alfie "I think it may be her and someone else" says amber. "it could because the papers said 4 students needed for ceremony 1 a very special one says Patricia "do you think the answer may be in the secret room" says KT "it could be" says Eddie "we can't risk nearly getting caught again so tomorrow before school I will go down and look patrica cover for me" they all say sibuna's and go into their rooms.**

**Victor comes down stairs and says "It is ten o clock you have 5 minutes precisely then I want to hear a pin drop" he drops the pin then he picks it up and goes into his office and calls Mrs. Denby. "Tomorrow we get KT" says Mrs. Denby. "Yes at course work through the middle of it go and a lock her in" says victor. " Yes but what if she doesn't come I grab her straight after school and pull her all the way to the gate house" Mrs. denby says sarcastically. "Good idea" says victor, "look I was being sarcastic of course we couldn't drag her" says Mrs. Denby "I have a plan" says victor.**

**-In the morning before school-**

**Fabian goes down into the secret room and looks around. He sees a rolled up scroll he picks it up and it has a diagram of the ixlir and 4 people placed who must drink the xliere fabian puts it in his pocket and runs to school.**

**-At school-**

**Mr Sweet is outside his office looking at them.**

**Fabian runs up to the sibuna's and says to them "look I found this scroll that has a diagram of the picture of the ceremony". They all look at it, "four people and ixlir hmm wait they could be the descendants "says Eddie. " I don't really want to again" says Patricia. "Look I think it is not KT they need they need the descendants" says Amber "oh yeah but this time we have to protect the descendants" says KT "I got an idea after school we go and warn them says Eddie then they all go to class.**

**Mr Sweet grins and goes into his office. He arranges a meeting with Mrs. Denby and victor. "Mrs. denby the children think joy, Jerome, patrica and alfie are the ones we need for the ceremony says Mr. Sweet. " But they are wrong I have a cunning plan we pretend to capture them" says victor. " then we capture KT they won't expect it will they because they used to think it was KT and now they think it is the descendants" says Mrs. Denby. "Go with the plan of extra course work but say it is now arranged in the gate house" says Mr. Sweet. "alright" says Mrs. Denby. Victor and Mrs. Denby goes out of Mr. Sweet's office and Mrs. denby goes to class. **

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. The next one is one of my favourites that I enjoyed writing I will update soon**

**HouseofanubisKTFan **

**Next time on house of Anubis **

"**Stay here I will get her" says Mrs. Denby Mrs. denby walks out and locks the door after and grins and goes into Mr. Sweet's office **

"**What she has just locked the door" says joy "yep she is going to kidnap us and hold us here captive till the time is right" says alfie.**

" **I never thought I would be used in a ceremony last time I did not believe you" says Jerome " I know but this time patrica is right do not go otherwise the world will end" says joy. **


	7. Chapter 6- House of Fake

**Chapter 6- House of Fake**

**Sorry I did not update yesterday I was too busy, here is the new chapter, please comment**

**P.s Nina comes back after the ceremony!**

**HouseofanubisKTFan **

**Previously on house of Anubis **

**The sibuna's run out and goes into Alfie's room "what does the paper say amber" asks Eddie. Amber reads out the paper" 4 students needed for ceremony 1 a very special one" says amber. " so KT is not the one needed for the ceremony" says Alfie**

**Meanwhile in the Mara's room. Joy and Mara and willow are on her bed "so how did your date go" says Mara "good I suppose although I met this man who was quite weir" says joy**

**Later on in the evening the sibuna's go down into the chamber and look at the rest of the books on the bookshelf. "Look this book is about the ceremony and stuff I think" says Amber. Fabian grabs the book and reads it "the ixlir ceremony must be done on the special date and time with everything placed" says Fabian.**

" **look I think it is not KT they need they need the descendants says amber " " oh yeah but this time we have to protect the descendants" says KT " I got an idea after school we go and warn them says Eddie then they all go to class.**

"**Mrs. denby the children think joy, Jerome, patrica and alfie are the ones we need for the ceremony says Mr. sweet " but they are wrong I have a cunning plan we pretend to capture them" says victor**

"**Then we capture KT they won't expect it will they because they used to think it was KT and now they think it is the descendants**

"**Alright" says Mrs. Denby. Victor and Mrs. Denby goes out of Mr. Sweet's office and Mrs. Denby goes to class. **

**Today**

**Mrs. Denby goes to class.**

**-After class (before break)-**

**Joy, Jerome, patrica and alfie please stay behind please" says Mrs Denby **

"**Don't alfie and Patricia tell the others not to" says Eddie walking out**

"**Joy and Jerome don't listen to her do you want to have another ceremony" whispers patrica**

"**No I don't look I don't even think there is one" says joy **

"**You have to listen to us there is" says alfie **

**Mrs Denby shuts the door **

"**Oh no" says Patricia to Alfie**

"**I have kept you four behind to tell you about some extra work needed to be done" says Mrs. Denby **

"**No but miss last year you did and It became a ceremony" says Patricia **

"**Yes but this year we got to do catch up for the illness of you 4 last year" says Mrs. Denby **

"**But miss KT was sick a few days ago how inst she here?"**

"**Because the work was not important…ah wait yes I know KT does need to be here doesn't she stay here I will get her" says Mrs. Denby and walks out and locks the door after her and grins and goes Into Mr. Sweet's office **

"**What she has just locked the door" says Joy **

"**Yep she is going to kidnap us and hold us here captive till the time is right" says alfie**

"**Not like last year" says Jerome**

"**Exactly like last year" says Patricia they all go to the door and try to unlock it. And then they scream for help**

**Meanwhile in the office "look I got the 4 captured in the class" says Mrs. Denby**

"**Good now we need to make the other class realise that the descents have gone give them clues Caroline but not obvious" says victor**

"**Yes then once they are free tomorrow we get KT" says Mr. Sweet **

"**Then we can get three other people" says victor.**

**-After break (at Class)-**

"**Where is patrica and alfie gone" says Eddie**

"**They have been kidnapped it is too late they are already captured" says KT to Eddie**

"**Oh no where is joy and Jerome" says amber**

"**Guess what they are already gone it is too late" says Fabian**

**Mrs. Denby walks in "class if you wonder where the other 4 are they are ill they gone home to Anubis house" says Mrs Denby **

**You're not telling the truth I can see it" says Eddie **

**Mrs. Denby grins then Mr. Sweet comes in **

**The descendants are locked up in R3" Mr. sweet loudly whispers **

"**Good" says Mrs. Denby **

"**There holding them captive in R3" says KT**

"**After school we need to rescue them" says Eddie**

"**Good idea" says amber**

**After school-**

**The sibuna's all go to R3 **

"**Look there they are" says Eddie**

**They all Peer through the window Amber unlocks the door with her hairpin and then they walk in "guys we need to protect you 4 they need you 4 for a ceremony" says Fabian **

"**Come with us and we will tell you more" Says KT **

**They all go up into Jerome's room**

"**So what is this about" says Jerome**

"**Look don't go when the teachers ask you to just stay" says KT**

"**They are planning to use you in another ceremony" says Fabian**

"**So don't go with the teachers we will go instead" says Eddie**

"**Joy and Jerome make sure you don't go look that's all we can tell you just don't go otherwise the end of the world" says Patricia.**

**They all walk out of Jerome's bedroom leaving joy and Jerome alone and goes to KT's **

"**I never thought I would be used in a ceremony last time I did not believe you" says Jerome **

"**I know but this time Patricia is right do not go otherwise the world will end" says Joy **

**Did you like the chapter? I hope you did please comment!**

**The Next chapter is also one of favourites I have written – I will update soon!**

**HouseofanubisKTFan **

**Next time on house of Anubis **

"**Tomorrow we get KT then we get others" says victor "alright and they won't suspect a thing" says Mr. sweet and victor puts down the phone **

"**KT remember after school your doing your course work" says Mrs. Denby**

"**Okay" says KT Mrs. Denby and KT goes to the gate house. **

"**What wait oh no" says KT talking to herself then she screams for help.**


	8. Chapter 7- House of Capture

**Chapter 7- House of Capture**

**Hey im back, had time to write another chapter this is one of my absolute favourite chapters! Comment!**

**p.s 3PeddieFabina**** sorry I writ the Last chapter all in bold I forgot so this time I will write some in Bold **

Previously on house of Anubis

"Joy and Jerome don't listen to her do you want to have another ceremony" whispers Patricia

"No I don't look I don't even think there is one" says joy

"You have to listen to us there is" says alfie

Mrs. Denby and walks out and locks the door after her and grins and goes Into Mr. Sweet's office

"Yes then once they are free tomorrow we get KT" says Mr. Sweet

"There holding them captive in R3" says KT

They all Peer through the window Amber unlocks the door with her hairpin and then they walk in "guys we need to protect you 4 they need you 4 for a ceremony" says Fabian

"Joy and Jerome make sure you don't go look that's all we can tell you just don't go otherwise the end of the world" says Patricia.

**Today **

**In KT's bedroom **

"**We have to protect you 2 and joy and Jerome" says amber**

"**We need to also keep a close eye on the teachers" says KT **

"**I suggest we should go and find more about it" says Fabian**

"**Maybe not today I feel really tired" says Patricia **

"**Fine okay leave it till tomorrow night" they all go into their bedrooms**

**Victor comes down stairs and says**

"**It is ten o clock you have 5 minutes precisely then I want to hear a pin drop"**

**He drops the pin then he picks it up and goes into his office he calls Mr. Sweet **

"**The plan is going well they still think to protect the descendants" says victor**

"**Good" says Mr. Sweet **

"**Tomorrow we get KT then we get others" says victor **

"**Alright and they won't suspect a thing" says Mr. Sweet and victor puts down the phone **

**-At school-**

**Mrs Denby comes into class **

"**KT remember after school your doing your course work" says Mrs. Denby **

"**Yeah sure" says KT **

"**Anyway we need to protect the descendants so it doesn't matter" whispers KT to Eddie**

"**Yeah we will protect them till you come back" says Eddie**

"**No speaking" says Mrs. Denby **

**-After school-**

"**KT please stay behind" says Mrs. Denby**

**Everyone walks out **

"**The extra course work has changed we need to go to the gatehouse **

"**Okay" says KT **

**Mrs. Denby and KT goes to the gate house. **

**Meanwhile in Patricia's room**

"**Where is KT" says Eddie**

"**Gone to do her course work remember" says alfie**

"**Oh yeah but shouldn't she be back now" says amber**

"**Don't worry about her we need to worry about the descendants" says fabian **

"**Yeah they could soon kidnap us and joy and Jerome any moment" says patrica **

"**Tonight im gonna go into my dad's office and look at the photo's again see if there is any clue" says Eddie **

"**Alright" says amber they all go to their bedrooms **

**-At the gate house-**

"**First KT can I have your phone because the course work is a test so I don't want you to cheat" says Mrs Denby**

**KT hand over her phone Mrs. Denby puts it in her safe **

"**You will get it back after, now sit down" says Mrs. Denby **

"**Okay" says KT suspiciously.**

**Mrs Denby walks out the gate house and locks each door after her and changes the code **

"**What wait oh no" says KT talking to herself then she screams for help.**

**Did you like that chapter? Please comment! And also on the comments tell me to check out your house of Anubis stories If I like them I might put them on my profile I got 3 already on there! I will try to update later today or tomorrow afternoon! – Also sorry about this chapter it was quite short! **

**HouseofanubisKTFan **

Next time on house of Anubis

Words these are the 4 descendants ancestors they are used to awake Frobisher

he has a vision of that KT was in the gate house screaming

picks up KT's files and reads this girl is one of them for the xliere ceremony (Frobisher's great granddaughter)

" uh oh guess what they got KT they just need 3 other random unaware people then bang evil" says amber


	9. Chapter 8-House of Suspicion

**Chapter 8- House of Suspicion **

**Hello hope you enjoy chapter 8**

**HouseofanubisKTFan **

Previously on house of Anubis

"We have to protect you 2 and joy and Jerome" says amber

"We need to also keep a close eye on the teachers" says KT

"The plan is going well they still think to protect the descendants" says victor

"Tomorrow we get KT then we get others" says victor

"KT please stay behind" says Mrs. Denby

"Where is KT" says Eddie

"Gone to do her course work remember" says alfie

"Oh yeah but shouldn't she be back now" says amber

"Don't worry about her we need to worry about the descendants" says fabian

"First KT can I have your phone because the course work is a test so I don't want you to cheat" says Mrs Denby

KT hand over her phone Mrs. Denby puts it in her safe

"You will get it back after, now sit down" says Mrs. Denby

"Okay" says KT suspiciously.

Mrs Denby walks out the gate house and locks each door after her and changes the code

"What wait oh no" says KT talking to herself then she screams for help.

**Today **

**Meanwhile in willows room **

"**Right tomorrow we are going to find out what's going on with joy**

" "**okay" says willow **

"**We will spy on her" **

**And they go out to their bedrooms **

**At 11pm when everyone is asleep Eddie tiptoes out of the house into school and unlocks his dad's office he looks at the descendant photo and reads out the words these are the 4 descendants ancestors they are used to awake Frobisher. **

"**It doesn't say anything about the ceremony of ixlir" said Eddie to himself**

**when he touches the photo he has a vision of that KT was in the gate house screaming then Eddie picks up KT's files and reads this girl is one of them for the xliere ceremony (Frobisher's great granddaughter) put together three other unaware people the evil begins. **

"**Oh no" says Eddie.**

**He takes kt's file and runs back to the house. **

**He runs into Fabians' bedroom **

"**Sibuna meeting right now get the others" says Eddie **

**Fabian goes to get the others. **

"**You guys guess what KT is the one needed for the ceremony we have to warn her " says Eddie **

"**It's too late she has already gone to the gate house" says patrica **

"**Why would she be captured if they need us" says alfie**

"**Look no you don't understand read this" says Eddie**

**And chucks the file to Fabian. Fabian reads it out**

"**This girl is one of them for the xliere ceremony (Frobisher's great granddaughter) put together three other unaware people the evil begins"**

"**Uh oh guess what they got KT they just need 3 other random unaware people then bang evil" says amber**

"**We can't protect everyone" says patrica**

"**No we can't" says Fabian**

"**We can't say we will go cause then we will be used" says Eddie**

"**No but then if we go we have more of a chance of not doing it because we know about it" says amber**

"**I know what we can do 3 of us will volunteer to do something then 2 of us have to I mean have to save us." Says Patricia. **

**Meanwhile at the gate house**

**Mrs. Denby comes back **

"**Sorry KT I accidently locked it" says Mrs. Denby**

"**What is this test all about" says KT**

"**It is a drinking test you will be joined by 3 other people who need help" says Mrs. Denby**

"**When is this" says KT **

"**It will be in a few days time also apparently your grandma said you knew how to make a drink so you can do that for us" says Mrs Denby **

"**What drink? And what do you mean by 3 other people" says KT **

"**Doesn't matter I will explain it to you later" says Mrs Denby **

**Mrs. denby goes out the room locks it and does the code KT get's up she goes over to the safe to try to get her phone and tries putting digits in and it doesn't work**

**-At school-**

"**I need 3 volunteers to go to the gate house to get the large books on the side there are a lot so that's why I need three people "says Mr sweet **

**All the sibuna's and joy, Mara, willow put their hands up**

"**Can I please have willow, amber and Mara please". **

"**Good luck amber" says Eddie **

"**I will be alright I got KT" says amber **

**The three of them walk to the gate house victor is there and KT is screaming **

"**What's that noise?" says amber **

"**Urr nothing come in get the books they are upstairs" says victor they go upstairs then victor locks the door **

**At 11pm at night victor is in the cellar with these ingredients there were inks, chemicals, fruit, water, and other sorts of liquids and food. Then he adds a piece of fruit into a bottle and dosed it with inks and other chemicals then he mixes it up. Then does 3 more other same kind of drinks. Then he pours this red liquid into a bottle he shakes them all labels them and puts into his bag**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 8 - I did not know what the ingredients would be like for the xliere of life so I just kind of made it up, please Review! And tell me to check out your stories I like reading other people's stories I will update soon! And also I have made a story/document on where you can comment what you would like to happen for my next story- check it out! **

**HouseofanubisKTFan**

Next time on House of Anubis

Yes I know they need 3 other people to do it so what is this ceremony" " it is apparently a drinking test something like that " says KT " uh oh they are.. They will make you make the xliere then we 3 drink it. Says amber

After school the sibuna's go into Alfie's room "look we have to save them" says Eddie "how? Says alfie There is no way the place will be sealed and guarded like anything"

In the gatehouse Mr. Sweet enters "hello tomorrow is the big day well not big day for everyone just you 4 you will be doing you're drinking test and making drink KT" says Mr sweet "why is KT only making the drink" says amber

The children are unaware I think, amber and KT have some sort of idea" says Mrs. denby "don't worry just stick with the plan" says victor


	10. Chapter 9-House of Trap

**Chapter 9- House of Trap**

**Im so sorry I did not update yesterday I was really busy so here is the next chapter hope you enjoy and comment! Plus EVERYONE check out 3peddieFabina's stories they are so GOOD! **

**HouseofanubisKTFan**

**Previously on house of Anubis **

**when he touches the photo he has a vision of that KT was in the gate house screaming then Eddie picks up KT's files and reads this girl is one of them for the xliere ceremony (Frobisher's great granddaughter) put together three other unaware people the evil begins. **

"**You guys guess what KT is the one needed for the ceremony we have to warn her " says Eddie **

"**It's too late she has already gone to the gate house" says Patrica **

"**Why would she be captured if they need us" says alfie**

"**Look no you don't understand read this" says Eddie**

**And chucks the file to Fabian. Fabian reads it out**

"**This girl is one of them for the xliere ceremony (Frobisher's great granddaughter) put together three other unaware people the evil begins"**

"**Uh oh guess what they got KT they just need 3 other random unaware people then bang evil" says amber**

"**I need 3 volunteers to go to the gate house to get the large books on the side there are a lot so that's why I need three people "says Mr sweet **

**All the sibuna's and joy, Mara, willow put their hands up**

"**Can I please have willow, amber and Mara please". **

**The three of them walk to the gate house victor is there and KT is screaming **

"**What's that noise?" says amber **

"**Urr nothing come in get the books they are upstairs" says victor they go upstairs then victor locks the door.**

**At 11pm at night victor is in the cellar with these ingredients there were inks, chemicals, fruit, water, and other sorts of liquids and food. Then he adds a piece of fruit into a bottle and dosed it with inks and other chemicals then he mixes it up. Then does 3 more other same kind of drinks. Then he pours this red liquid into a bottle he shakes them all labels them and puts into his bag**

**Today **

"**KT are you alright" says amber **

"**Yeah sure... wait there is 3 of you" says KT **

"**Yes yes I know they need 3 other people to do it so what is this ceremony" Says Amber **

"**It is apparently a drinking test something like that" says KT **

"**Uh oh they are… They will make you make the xliere then we 3 drink it. Says amber**

"**What is this" says Mara **

"**Urr it is an …Extra ...Detention? Says amber**

"**Really? It is quite obvious that you're not telling the truth" says willow **

"**Fine it is a drinking test apparently last year we missed" says KT **

"**We have to get out I need to see my boyfriend Alf….." says willow **

"**Willow shh" Says KT then KT glances at willow then amber **

"**Oh yes I meant my puppy..." says willow**

"**Who's this" says amber**

**Then KT slaps her forehead "really willow" she says **

"**You and alfie are in love" shouts Amber**

"**Urr yes I suppose he would of told you" says willow**

"**Willow! How could you do that alfie is my boyfriend not yours" says amber **

"**Well when you were gone they kind of got together..." says Mara**

"**Stay out of this Mara I hate you willow… KT who do you think better suits him" says amber**

"**Urr I have to admit willow..." says KT **

"**What is everyone going on her side now she took my boyfriend away from me..." shouts Amber **

"**No look it wasn't like that.. It was you were gone and kind of alfie and willow got together" says KT **

"**I don't care KT look Willow I hate you now I have to get out to speak to alfie!" says amber **

"**Look guys we are trapped right we gotta stop arguing and find a way to get out" says Mara **

"**Does anyone have their mobiles on them" says KT **

**Amber takes her pink phone out and gives it to KT **

**Amber and willow both look at each other with anger **

"**Look good now we just need to dial Eddie to get us out" says KT **

"**Why Eddie" says Mara **

"**Just trust me" says KT**

**KT dials Eddie's number **

**Eddie answers "KT is that you" says Eddie**

"**Yes look we are in the gate house help us" says KT **

"**KT" shouts Fabian**

**Victor hears them talking **

**Victor walks in and takes amber's phone and cancels the call**

"**KT KT KT KT" Says Fabian then ends his call **

"**Give all phones now you might cheat " says victor **

"**But if this is a drinking test how can we cheat" says amber **

"**Urr….. you never know" says victor**

**Victor Takes all phones lock them in the safe and input the number **

**Then he walks out and closes the door and locks it**

**-At school- **

**Fabian and Eddie are together **

"**KT cut me off" says Fabian**

"**Maybe she just needed to go" says Eddie **

"**She defiantly cut me off and I heard victor like in the background couldn't really hear what he said" says fabian**

"**Look maybe victor took it off her" says Eddie**

"**Anyway we have to tell the others sibuna meeting after school" says Fabian.**

**And they go to class**

**In class**

"**if you were wondering the where the others went because it was a long time Mara had a illness so they took her to the gatehouse and victor is looking after them they may be a few days" says Mrs. Denby**

"**or you have trapped them" joked Jerome **

"**Urr no… Jerome although they might be a few days" says Mrs Denby and glares and Jerome. **

**After school the sibuna's go into Alfie's room**

"**We got this call from KT and she says we must help them, we need to help them" says Eddie **

"**How?" Says alfie**

**There is no way the place will be sealed and guarded like anything" says**

"**No I suggest we should go and research the secret room again there is something else in it I think" says Fabian **

"**There is no time we have to get them out and fast" says Patrica **

"**Look I think Fabian is right research and then go" says Eddie **

"**No but we have to save them they are in troub…" says patrica **

"**No research then go" Says Eddie **

**-In the gatehouse-**

**Mr. Sweet enters**

"**Hello tomorrow is the big day well not big day for everyone just you 4 you will be doing your drinking test and making drink KT" says Mr sweet**

"**Why is KT only making the drink" says amber**

"**well you all did the making but Mrs. denby said not the drinking and then KT needs to make it and drink it look soon you will know much more Says Mr sweet**

"**But if It is just a test wouldn't you come and get us when the time is ready not hold us in the place" says Mara **

"**Yes but we need to make sure you don't miss it" says Mr Sweet **

"**What drink do we taste" says willow**

"**Just orange juice" says Mr. Sweet**

**Mr. Sweet goes out the room and locks it**

**He goes downstairs and calls victor **

"**I think KT and Amber know" says Mr. Sweet **

"**Look just keep it.. Now we have to wait till tomorrow for all the visitors and the time" says victor **

"**Agreed" says Mr Sweet.**

**Then they put down the phones. Meanwhile upstairs **

**Amber and KT are together **

"**Amber orange juice?" says KT **

"**I love orange juice" says amber**

"**No look orange juice I doubt it more like the xliere of life" says KT **

"**Oh yeah... we need to warn Mara and willow" says amber then they go to find Mara and willow **

"**Mara and willow do not drink the drink tomorrow okay because it is not orange juice it is poisonous says KT **

"**Yeah and it will kill you" says amber**

"**No she was exaggerating a bit there" said KT**

"**Just don't drink it" adds KT **

"**Alright but I don't get the point" says Mara **

"**Just don't" says amber**

**And amber and KT walk to another area **

"**I will drink it yummy orange juice I don't care what they say" says willow "yeah they probley want to scare us" says Mara. **

**-At night- **

**Victor is in his office ringing people then he rings Mrs. Denby**

"**Mrs. denby I rung the people tomorrow will be the big day at 11:30 at night time don't be late" says victor**

"**of course I wouldn't this is a big day" says Mrs. denby **

"**the children are unaware I think, amber and KT have some sort of idea" says Mrs. denby **

"**Don't worry just stick with the plan" says victor.**

**Hey hope you enjoyed chapter 9 please comment and look at 3peddiefabina stories they are AWESEOME! So thanks for reading I will update soon! C U soon! **


	11. Chapter 10-House of Prepare

**Chapter 10-House of prepare **

**Hey HouseofanubisKTFan here sorry I have not updated yesterday I was really busy so I had no time but today I have some time so I will update (this chapter is quite short) ALSO THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! – if I keep on getting them I will update more! (Cause I know you like my story) **

**P.s. I will be releasing two more stories at the end of November or start of December 1. Is a Keddie story (sorry Peddie fans) – the basic plot is that Eddie and KT fall in love and Patricia is really jealous and goes a bit over the top… and the second story is a christmas story in house of Anubis and there is a lot of romance and a prom! And always a mystery. **

**pp.s please check out my profile it has when I will update and release new stories more about my new stories, a bit about me and also stories I recommend, as well as important messages**

**So that was a ****LONG ****introduction – sorry let's get on! **

**HouseofanubisKTFan **

Previously on house of Anubis

KT are you alright" says amber

"Yeah sure... wait there is 3 of you" says KT

"Yes yes I know they need 3 other people to do it so what is this ceremony" Says Amber

"It is apparently a drinking test something like that" says KT

"Uh oh they are… They will make you make the xliere then we 3 drink it. Says amber

"We have to get out I need to see my boyfriend Alf….." says willow

"Willow shh" Says KT then KT glances at willow then amber

"Oh yes I meant my puppy..." says willow

"Who's this" says amber

Then KT slaps her forehead "really willow" she says

"You and alfie are in love" shouts Amber

"Urr yes I suppose he would of told you" says willow

"Willow! How could you do that alfie is my boyfriend not yours" says amber

"Look good now we just need to dial Eddie to get us out" says KT

"Why Eddie" says Mara

"Just trust me" says KT

KT dials Eddie's number

Eddie answers "KT is that you" says Eddie

"Yes look we are in the gate house help us" says KT

"KT" shouts Fabian

"KT KT KT KT" Says Fabian then ends his call

"Give all phones now you might cheat " says victor

"But if this is a drinking test how can we cheat" says amber

"Urr….. you never know" says victor

Victor Takes all phones lock them in the safe and input the number

Then he walks out and closes the door and locks it

Yes but we need to make sure you don't miss it" says Mr Sweet

"What drink do we taste" says willow

"Just orange juice" says Mr. Sweet

Mr. Sweet goes out the room and locks it

**Today **

**The sibuna's go down into the secret room **

"**Search for books and scrolls "says fabian**

**They all search alfie finds an old book it says **

"**When the xliere is made 4 people must drink the ixlir special person must make it and then people drink it with impure heart the evil begins" says Eddie **

"**Uh oh we need to get them now" says Patrica **

"**Look we can't the whole place will be locked" says Patrica **

"**Wait I found a piece of paper" says Fabian**

**It says "the ceremony needs to be done on the 1****st**** of September 11;30 at night when ammit was released thousands of years ago into the world" says fabian **

"**The 1st of September is tomorrow!" shouts alfie. "Tomorrow we will save them" Then they all go up to bed. **

**-At school-**

" **I have news to report to you Mara, willow and amber and KT are coming home tomorrow Mara seems much better but I need her for one more night" says Mrs. denby **

" **why do you need her for 1 more night" says Eddie **

" **well to make sure she is better of course" says Mrs. denby **

"**yes but why" begins fabian **

" **oh look school bell gone" says Mrs. denby **

**-After school-**

**Mrs denby, victor and Mr. sweet go to the gate house with robes and says **

"**Put these on they will make sure the orange juice doesn't stain in the clothes" says Mrs. denby **

"**We wear them too" says victor **

"**Im not putting mine on" says Amber "they are so disgusting not my sense of style" adds amber**

"**Put them on otherwise I severer consensuses will be made" says Mrs. denby **

**They all put them on **

"**And also we have blindfolds later for the test because it is a drinking test" says Mr. Sweet**

"**Tonight we will the drinking test at 11:30 at night because then everyone will be asleep so there will be no cheating" says victor **

**Victor, Mrs Denby and MR Sweet go into another room**

"**Have you found out the ingredients for the xliere of life" asks mr sweet**

"**Don't worry I have it all covered they all and sealed up and locked away" repiles victor **

"**What about the bracelet" says Mrs. Denby**

"**That is too locked in my safe" says victor**

"**Good nothing can go wrong we got the people the bracelet and ingredients!" says Mr. Sweet**

"**This time it will be ours no one can stop it" says Mrs. Denby **

" **I also rang up the people to come and see and be evil again and serve ammit plus also I rang KT's grandmother and she said KT might have kind of known so I hired some men to hold them and make them drink it!" says Mr. sweet**

"**Good I got the guards too" says Mrs. Denby**

"**Amazing soon eternal life will be ours" says victor**

**Hey hope you enjoyed chapter 10! In about 2-3 chapters time it will be the ceremony if you keep on reviewing I will keep updating! Also check out my profile please! I **

**I will update maybe later on today.. Or tomorrow depends what im doing so I will C u soon review please! And also PM me ideas for my new stories THANKS!**


	12. Chapter 11-House of People

**Chapter 11- House of people**

**Hello HouseofanubisKTFan is here! I have decided to make proper update days and times when I update – please check them out on my profile- to see when I will update and when I won't. (Tuesdays no updates for any stories.) Please review and favourite it is really nearly the ceremony! Then soon Nina will come back, I also kinda dropped the idea of previously on house of Anubis.. because you already know so… yeah **

**HouseofanubisKTFan**

**today**

**Meanwhile the sibuna's are outside the gate house **

"**What's the plan" asks alfie**

"**Same as always there inst any" says Eddie**

"**Look we have to save them" says Fabian**

"**We could run in and grab them?" says Patrica**

"**You just gave me an idea we go in and get KT?" says Eddie**

"**Why just her why not the others especially will-" says alfie **

"**Look she is the main one and they defiantly need her" says Eddie**

"**Yeah but the door will be locked" says Patrica **

"**Look just run in and then see what happens" says fabian **

"**The time is nearly here" says victor **

"**Soon evil will arise and eternal life will be ours" says Mrs. Denby**

"**Oh yes but this time we need to make sure the bratz don't save them .says victor**

"**Don't worry I have locked all doors and the code is complete changed". Says Mrs. Denby **

**The sibuna's walk to the door and try the code 1922 and it does not work**

"**they changed the code again" says patrica **

"**Let's try 1066 the battle of Hastings" says Eddie**

**He puts it in then it says denied **

"**Alfie, Patrica this would seem a bit weird but you try" says Fabian **

"**Okay then "they all say **

**Patrica thinks off 4 random numbers and inputs them denied then alfie puts 4 random numbers denied **

"**You guys we need to hurry we got about 2hrs left.**

**At the house**

"**Have you seen KT, Mara willow and amber" asks Trudy**

"**Urr yes Mara ill so they are bringing her back tomorrow morning" says joy **

"**Oh thank goodness I got worried then" says Trudy and goes to bake some biscuits **

**Meanwhile outside the gate house 12 people come from a clearing of trees**

"**Eddie hide some people are coming" says Patrica**

**They all hide behind a brick wall the people walk up to the gate house with robes**

"**Look they are going in the gate house who are they?" says alfie**

**The people knock on the door and victor opens **

"**Hello dear fellow friends come the date of the special day is 1367 okay? Greetings" says victor **

"**Greetings" says everyone and walks in**

"**And by the way your grand daughter is safe and sound" says victor grinning **

"**yes good is she ready" says the tall dark girl**

"**She is placed and ready" says victor and they both come in and lock the door behind them. **

**The sibuna's run up to the door**

"**No just missed it" says alfie**

"**Hmm what was that date victor said "asks Eddie**

"**1367" says Fabian **

**Eddie inputs the code and it says granted and the door opens they rush inside.**

**Did you like chapter 11. The next chapter is the ceremony it is my favourite chapter of them all! I loved writing the next chapter I will update it soon I promise**

**HouseofanubisKTFan **

**Check out my profile to see when update times will be!**

**Review and follow and favourite PM ME IDEAS FOR NEW STORIES!**


	13. Chapter 12-House of xliere (ceromony!)

**Chapter 12-House of xliere**

**Hello HouseofanubisKTFan here, guess what the ceremony chapter is today! Excit! Im so excited I loved writing this one please review what you would like to happen next (Nina is coming back soon) you have until Wednesday I do not update on Tuesday's sorry **** but anyway please check out my profile; and if you have red jealously can't take it KEDDIE STORY I have changed the story line from comments so when you go into the story read the one inside it I also put it on chapter 3- I think so – plus Peddie is coming into it for a bit too! Yeah are you ready! 3 2 1! LETS GO!**

**HouseofanubisKTFan**

**Today **

**Upstairs in the gate house**

"**Come in my friends" says victor the 12 people walk in **

"**Good "says Mrs. Denby**

"**Who are they" shouted amber **

"**Just some friends of mine" says Mr Sweet **

"**But you said no one can watch us" says KT **

"**Yes I know but these aren't they will just visit for a bit" says victor**

"**Hello" says willow **

"**Wait is that my grandma" says KT **

"**Yes it is she is a friend of mine" says Mrs. Denby **

"**How did you become friends" asked KT **

"**Well we kind of just met on open day" says KT's grandma**

"**Anyhow in 10 minutes your test will begin" says Mr. Sweet.**

"**What are we going to do it is 11:20 we have 10 minutes and we don't even have a plan" says fabian**

"**Right we should run upstairs and grab her now" says Eddie**

"**Alright" says alfie**

**they go upstairs run to KT and grab KT's arm victor quickly grabs KT's arm and a man pushes alfie , patrica , Eddie and fabian out of the way **

"**Someone get them out" shouted victor **

**KT tries to get away from victor but 2 other men were holding her. Two men runs to alfie , patrica , Eddie and fabian and makes them go down the stairs amber runs after them but someone grabs her and pulls her back then the two men shut the door bolt it and guard it. **

"**Didn't want you to fail your drinking test you 4" says Mrs. Denby**

"**We didn't want you to miss it again" says victor **

**That's why we were holding you back" says Mr. Sweet **

"**Ah look it is time" says Mrs. Denby **

"**Victor go and get the making orange juice stuff" says Mr. Sweet **

**Victor goes to get the xliere things. **

"**Now nothing can go wrong" shouts a man wearing a police uniform. **

"**They're going to wake up evil again" says Patrica**

"**He really hurt me" says alfie **

"**Look guys listen we can't get to them" says Fabian **

"**There is one way pushing the door really hard" says Eddie **

"**That's a stupid idea" says Patrica **

"**But it is the only one" says Eddie so they go and try to push the door open.**

"**Now KT make the "orange juice" says Mr. sweet**

" **but there is no recipe" says amber**

"**how can she" says Mara**

"**im ready to taste some orange juice" says willow **

" **no I don't want to" says KT and steps away **

" **do it now otherwise your friends will be gone forever " shouts victor **

"**You can't do that" says KT **

"**Watch me" shouts victor**

"**Look it is just a simply making orange juice thing" says willow **

"**Silent" says Mrs. Denby **

"**You will do as I say and now" shouts victor**

**A man grabs amber and says **

"**Otherwise this little friend of yours will be gone"**

**Amber screams**

"**How can I make it" says KT **

"**Do it now" says victor**

**KT fiddles around with the bottles and pours 1 liquid into another liquid"**

"**Where are the oranges" says willow**

"**They... They are already in there" says Mr. Sweet **

**KT then squirts a drop of another liquid and mixes them together and then she adds more liquid into the bottle **

"**It is working" says victor**

"**Your nearly done KT now another thing" says Mrs. Denby**

"**No Im not doing it" says KT**

**Then the man squeezes amber harder and she screams really loudly.**

"**You're messing up my hair" shouts amber**

"**If KT finishes it you will be let go" says Mrs. Denby **

**Mara and willow are staring amazed. **

"**KT don't" says amber **

"**Hold her tighter" says victor **

**And the man does**

**Amber screams**

**Then KT pours the last liquid into the bottle shakes it up and gives it to victor. **

**The man let's amber go she runs over to KT **

"**KT alfie was right you made it and you didn't even know how" says amber **

"**I suppose but now we have to stop them" says KT **

"**We are still not done now the drinking test" says Mrs. Denby **

"**We are not drinking that" shouts KT and amber.**

**Willow walks over to the drink amber runs to her and holds her back **

"**don't drink it not orange juice" says amber **

"**you 4 drink the drink now "bellows victor **

" **KT drink it" says kt's grandmother**

"**no I will not" says KT**

" **it is a test all of you drink it" says victor**

**Mr. sweet pours out 4 glasses of the drink.**

" **im not doing this anymore" says Mara**

"**this doesn't look like orange juice" says willow **

"**hold them all" 4 men run and hold each of them **

"**do it now otherwise we hold you tighter" says the 4 men**

**willow picks the drink up and drinks it. **

" **ewe tastes a bit disgusting" says willow the man releases willow **

"**anyone else" says victor**

**no one drinks it**

"**nope I didn't think so men hold them tighter" says victor **

**Mara quickly picks up the glass and drinks it **

"**EWE" she says **

**And the man releases her **

"**Waiting for two more "says Mr. Sweet.**

**The men hold them really tight now**

"**You're ripping my designer t shirt" says amber **

"**Don't drink it amber "says KT**

"**She has her own mind" says Mrs. Denby **

**They hold them tighter **

**Amber puts on her blindfold quickly gulps down the drink and the man releases her **

"**One more do it now" says victor**

"**And we mean now" says Mr. Sweet **

**The man holds her extremely tight she screams in pain and drinks down the drink and the man releases her. **

"**Let them go they are done there test" says victor **

**The 4 run to the door and the 2 men guarding the door opens it for them. **

**Did you like the ceremony chapter I LIVED it I will update on Wednesday! Not tomorrow so get all your ideas for what should happen after the ceremony do they turn evil please and I mean please help me for ideas for what should happen?**

**Comment on these **

**Does ammit come back?**

**Is it like season 3?**

**Does evil arise again and sinners need to be catched?**

**Or is it complety different please write your ideas I need them! **

**Please check out my profile and 3Peddiefabina's stories please they are great! So please check out them and give me ideas!**

**HouseofanubisKTFan! **


	14. Chapter 13-House of Save

**Chapter 13- House of save **

**Very important message!**

**I am absulouty so sorry I was meant to update this story on Wednesday and Thursday **

**But anyway the main point is im really sorry. You do not know how sorry I am you see well im really busy – clubs, friends, school, homework, E.T.C. So I have hardly any time to update. So I have decided, I will update less often - (im sorry fans) it is just im really busy. And I disappointed you twice and I can't do it again. So I will update 3+ times a week I will update on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Starting today! I tried to space them out a bit. Anyway let's get on with it! I will update a chapter today!  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews and nice comments! **

**HouseofanubisKTFan **

**Today**

**The 4 of them rushes out the door **

"**Patrica, Eddie, fabian and alfie" screams amber in joy.**

**Willow and Mara run downstairs and back into Anubis house crying **

"**KT, Amber" says Eddie **

"**Look what they did to my dress" says amber**

"**Are two alright" says Fabian **

"**Yes although it still hurts" says KT**

"**What hurts" says Eddie**

"**Look let's get home then I will tell you" says KT **

"**And also so I can change" says amber. **

**And they all went to Anubis House **

**They go into Fabians' room **

" **tell us what happened" said patrica **

"**well first I had to make the xliere and your right alfie I did not know how but I did do it then they made us drink it and they really held us tight and they threatened me that they would hurt amber if I didn't do it" says KT **

"**And they also really ripped my dress" adds in amber**

"**Amber stop worrying about that what they are doing now and why" says Patrica **

"**We tried to save you guys but the men were too strong" says Eddie **

"**Yeah we know that that's why we drunk the xliere" says KT**

"**And they also really hurt me and my dress" adds in amber**

"**Right you two stay here put something on the pain we are going back to the gatehouse to see what they are doing" says Eddie **

"**Don't" says KT**

"**It will be dangerous..They really teared my dress" says amber**

"**Stop going on about your dress" says Patrica who was fed up of amber's talk **

**Sorry this is a short chapter you see no one gave me ideas for what could happen for the evil. So I couldn't add the whole of the chapter in cause I had to ideas. I have absolute no ideas im really busy so if you did give me ideas that would really help me! Because then I know what to write. I will give you credit for your ideas (only if I use them!) So if you want a new chapter faster please give me ideas please comment on these:**

**Does ammit come back?**

**Is it like season 3 after Frobisher awakes?**

**Does evil arise again and sinners need to be catched?**

**Or is it complety different **

**Please write your ideas I need them! **

**(If you could write a basic storyline of your idea that would be amazing and I will be very grateful and advertise you and your stories on my profile) it would really help **

**HouseofanubisKTFan **


	15. Chapter 14-House Of Evil

**Chapter 14- House of Evil **

**Before I say anything (I just said it) what I meant was I have changed the updating times once again im so sorry this will be the last time for a while details are on my profile when I will update and when I wont. Plus I will announce when my new story is coming out – check out my profile please!**

**Hello you weren't probley expecting me today as I said in the last chapter I would update on Monday but thanks to 3PeddieFabina you have an update today! Because she gave me a brilliant idea for the story I was looking on my tablet yesterday when I received a PM from her which said**

An idea for the season 4 story is that the xliere could actually affect the students who drank it. They can become hypnotized, and not like the sinners, but like they're in a trance until team evil tells them to do something. Nina can come back, and warn everybody about the xliere, but it's too late. Then, the other students have to find or do something to save the students under the xliere trance.  
Just a suggestion. I really like that story, and can't wait for your next update!

**And as soon as I got the message I was over the moon it is an amazing basic story line the credit for this part of the basic story line goes to 3PeddieFabina. Thank her she is amazing check out her stories, her! So please check out her stories. And if it is you 3PeddieFabina reading this thanks so much for the idea!**

**So let's get on with the chapter **

**HouseofanubisKTFan **

**(Basic plot idea from 3PeddieFabina) **

**Today**

**-Meanwhile at the gate house- **

"**Now the 4 are hypnotised they will do whatever we ask them too" says Mrs. Denby**

"**Yes now we can make the 4 students do the special activites in the cellar" says victor**

"**And then soon the eternal life will be ours" says Mr Sweet. **

"**Yes it will in 24hrs it will affect them and do whatever we ask them" says one of the men**

"**Everyone thanks for coming to see this remarkable ceremony we ask fellow visitors to leave so we can prepare for the hypnotism will work" says victor**

**-Everyone goes out-**

**-Back in Fabians' room-**

"**Where is alfie I need a word" says amber**

"**Oh he went out to the shops here be about a hour" says Fabian**

"**I can't wait an hour I need him now" says amber**

"**Well your gonna have to wait" says Fabian **

"**We need to keep a close eye on you 4 though" says Eddie**

"**Why" asks KT**

"**Because why would they do a ceremony for nothing?" says Patricia**

"**I hope nothing involves my dress being dirty" says Amber **

"**Amber for god sake stop talking about your Dresses!" says Patrica**

"**Yeh. I suppose Patrica.. but still I think I can look after myself" says KT **

"**But I can't look after myself because of the dresses so I may need help" says amber**

"**That is it" Screams Patrica **

**Patricia get's one of amber's blue dresses and gets some scissors and cuts down the dress **

"**What are you doing" shouts amber in anger **

"**Well maybe this will teach you a lesson" shouts Patrica picking up amber's favourite pink dress**

"**No patrica don't" says amber**

"**Do you swear not to talk about your clothes again!" says Patrica getting her scissors ready **

"**Well not never ever again cause it will be quite hard" says amber**

"**What did you say" says Patrica edging the scissors closer**

"**I swear" screeches amber **

**Patrica lets the dress go and stomps out the room**

**Amber picks up the dress strokes it and says don't worry I will fix you and holds the dress like a baby and brings it into her room. **

"**Well" says KT**

"**Urr well… maybe we should call it a night" says Fabian **

"**Yeh I think it will….. Be the best" says Eddie**

**They walk out and go into each other's room **

**In victor's office-**

**Victor calls Mrs. Denby**

"**Ah Caroline the 4 students mara, willow, amber and KT are soon hypnotised in about 4hrs the strange happenings will begin" says victor**

"**Yes good just make sure the osirian and the chosen one doesn't break the spell" says Caroline **

"**Especially the chosen one she's coming back inst she" says Caroline**

"**Yes Miss Martin is coming back" says victor**

**They both put the phone down and go to bed.**

**Did you like Chapter 14 I loved writing this one(this chapter is all freestyle so I just wrote it) the others are all saved and sent onto fanfiction on the days so this one is freestyle and a few more will too I hope you enjoyed it! Keep sending me some ideas but based on the new storyline now. Thank 3PeddieFabina. Check her out please and review and PM me ideas for new stories thanks so much again 3PeddieFabina im your No:1 fan! **

**HouseofanubisKTFan **


	16. -Not a chapter- (Important)

**-This is not a chapter-**

**Hey HouseofanubisKTFan here, sorry if I disappointed people who thought it was a chapter. No this is an important notice. Im sorry but I will have to update hardly ever now. Probley once or twice a month maybe a bit more. Im really so sorry I will try to get on ball. Sorry for all inconvience. Plus I know my grammar needs to be improved I just can't do it! Im really stuck. I don't know if I will ever update again to be honest. Probley I will but if I don't im very sorry. Im always so busy now I have hardly no time to update like about 20 minutes of the day is relax. Rest is doing something and at weekends will probley be more update though im so sorry for the inconvience. For more information (update times, days, more important info) please visit HouseofanubisKTFan's profile (which is mine) im sorry.**

**p.s I will try to make the Xmas special. **

**Love from HouseofanubisKTFan **


	17. Chapter 15-House of hypotism

**Chapter 15- House of Hypnotism **

**Hey, HouseofanubisKTFan here, sorry I have not updated for a while- and thought I would never update again. But I have realised I will be letting, upsetting and making people angry so I am going to carry on writing the stories. Also I would like to get on ball with my stories too. And this story needs to be finished by 29****th**** of December because the new story will be coming out on the 1****st**** of January. Anyway im sorry for not updating. I will probley update 2-3 or more times a week. Please also look at my profile because there are important messengers on it and it says more information about the new story. Also my chapters will be shorter much shorter.**

**HouseofanubisKTFan **

**Today **

**-In kt's bedroom-**

**KT was sound asleep, Patrica was awake and willow was just napping softly,**

**The clock striked 2**

**All of a sudden KT and willow stood up closed eyes and walked out the door**

**Patricia was staring at them.**

**Meanwhile in joy's and Mara's room **

**Joy and Mara was sleeping**

**Then the clock strikes 2**

**They walk out the room, closed eyes.**

**The 4 girls meet out on the landing,**

**They all walk into victor's office and sit down on the tables**

**Mrs Denby comes into victor's office**

"**Now my 4 fetch me the sun rail I need by tomorrow night**

**The 4 nod their heads in unison **

**Then they exit the room**

**And go to bed **

**There you go the new short chapter 15 I hope you liked it, thanks for commenting, reviewing, reading. Also thanks for the mean comments about my grammar and punchuation. I will try my the chapters shorter will also help me focus on my punchuation. I will update soon and the christmas story is coming out!**

**HouseofanubisKTFan **


End file.
